1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to alarm systems, and more particularly to an alarm system interface that connects with a high fidelity audio system to provide penetrating bass frequency output. The invention is also related to the general field of products that are designed to get the attention of the hearing impaired. These supplemental bass frequencies can be noticed at times when the high frequency output of an alarm siren is blocked by walls or other obstructions, and can be felt or heard by those whose hearing does not register higher frequency sounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
Alarm systems are known in the art as are audio systems. A typical alarm system is installed for the purpose of securing a defined area from unauthorized intrusion or trespass. The area that is secured will usually comprise a closed area, such as a specified room within a building, or an entire building or house. In the case of automobile alarm systems the secured area protected typically comprises the interior of the automobile but may also extend to unauthorized tampering with the exterior of the automobile.
High fidelity stereo systems and components are known in the art. A typical automobile audio system will comprise a head unit which is the in dash tape deck or Compact disk or radio or all three in one. In any case the audio system sends a signal to an amplifier and then sends a amplified signal to the speakers. In fact, High Fidelity stereo speakers can create so much bass that some states have enacted laws to govern how loud these audio systems can be played. See:
"Shake, Rattle And Roar; Thunder In The Distance? No, It's A `Boom Car` Coming." (Cars with huge stereo systems). Time, Mar. 6, 1989 v133 p52(1). PA0 "Muffling The Boom Cars."(states ban car stereos that can be heard more than 50 feet away). Time, Jan. 29, 1990 v135 p63(1).
Many home and automobile alarms rely on high frequency exterior sirens to alert others of an alarm condition. However, by comparison, no known alarm system uses low bass frequencies to alert others to an alarm condition. While high frequency sounds are muffled or stopped by objects and walls, low frequency sounds consist of a more penetrating energy and can continue audibly through walls and buildings.
There have been several devices designed to get the attention of the hearing impaired in situations where a person of normal hearing abilities would be alerted by the sound of an audible alarm. Some examples are wrist bands that vibrate like a beeper/pager. Others are lights that flash or bed vibrators. All of these "attention getters" can be connected to a phone/fax, fire alarm, or door bell so that they will be activated by these devices. The current invention and preferred embodiment does the same, with the exception that it uses the bass producing ability of a hi-fidelity home or auto stereo system to gain attention. Hearing impaired persons often have the unique ability to "feel" or "sense" pressure waves or bass waves almost like a fifth sense. This is especially true when that individual is also blind. Over time this sensitivity can become highly developed.
Alarm systems known in the art do many things including the use of motion sensors that sense when a person penetrates an invisible barrier. The motion sensors in these systems may trigger either an exterior horn or a voice synthesizer to warn away intruders through exterior speakers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,217, Nvkerk: issued May 26, 1992 discloses an alarm system which remotely senses the presence of a person in the proximity of the protected vehicle and issues an audible warning to move away. This disclosure includes the use of audio speakers to notify the alarm owner if any intrusions were made but says nothing of using bass speakers for audible notification of the alarm being tripped. No prior art has been found that includes an alarm system performing the functions of the present invention.